Black Dahlia
by Loveless12789
Summary: WARNINGS: Read to find out...
1. Of Death's and Love

**A/N: Well, there's a lot of things that need to be done on here.. But, my OTP's change constantly, so things don't get updated at all. I'm going to try to finish this story. This will probably get finished, considering that my RP person makes me love it like, a lot. (OMG, POLAND.) So, yeah.**

••••••••••••••

**Black Dahlia**

"Feliks, I love you." Lithuania said, hugging Poland tightly. "It will only be a few days and I'll be back."

"I know. I just hate you not being here." Poland said, hugging him back.

Lithuania heard the horn of the car honk. "I really have to go, hun. I call or text you. Bye, Poland."

Lithuania kissed Poland forehead and walked out the door. Poland sat down. He hated seeing him leave. He also worried about him. He knew that Lithuania could take care of himself, he just always had this weird feeling. If he wasn't with him, he could get hurt. Poland often thought about this. He tells himself not to worry, but he can't seem to stop. After the whole ordeal with Russia, he's always worried. He's just worried that Russia could be anywhere, to take his precious Liet away.

Lets just hope it doesn't happen.

Lithuania has gone away before and came back with nothing wrong with him. He's been healed with all of the pain Russia has shown him. He's not afraid if Poland touches him, kisses him, or anything of that nature. He's become quite used to it. He's afraid that Russia will find him and give Lithuania all the pain and fear back. Poland doesn't want that. He can't have that happen to him again. Russia stole him once before. He can't have him steal him again.

Lithuania stared out the window of the car. He already knew that Poland was worrying about him. He always did. He been on his own before. Poland didn't need to worry.

But, he knew why he worried.

It's always about Russia. Lithuania hated the man. He tortured him. Beat him. Scarred him. He put fear into him. Fear, pain, slavery, everything. Poland hated him more for that. He always growled when he saw the scars. He growled for each one. He vowed that he would kill Russia. Only if it wasn't illegal. Lithuania wouldn't mind if Russia was dead. It would make the world go around smoother. That what the meeting was about today. What would make the world go around smoother. He would probably stay quiet for the meeting, not wanting any thoughts coming out. Some thoughts might freak some people out. Lithuania laughed to himself. Another one would be the marriage of Lithuania and Poland. He always imagined himself getting married to Poland when they we're younger. Poland in a black tuxedo, him in a white one. Their rings would be a emerald with diamonds wrapped around it. Emerald because that's the color that gave him strength. Poland's already proposed to him. He said yes. He looks at the ring on his finger. It's an emerald on a silver band. He loves it. He loves the fact that Poland loves him.

In way that Russia never did.

Russia loved him to use him. He never was with him. He never worried. He always hurt him. He was evil. He always made Lithuania be submissive. He always made him obey.

Poland never did.

Poland made him feel equal. He never hurt him. Poland never left his side. He always worried about him. Just like he is now. 'I've always loved Poland. Russia knew that I did. He always knew. So he took me away from Poland. He saw that love. And he tried to sever it. But, love can't be severed. The pretty red string cannot be cut. And that's exactly what Russia tried to do.' Lithuania thought, as he started to drift off into sleep from the smoothness of the car.

**TBC.**

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Love it? Tell me!**

**Reviews are the America to my England~!**


	2. Stolen

**Black Dahlia**

Lithuania woke up to the car door shutting. He looked at his watch. Only three hours had passed by. There was still time for him to call Poland after the meeting. The back door opened. He stepped out. Lithuania said thank you to the man driving the car and walked up the steps of the large building. He didn't like being at meetings without Poland. Poland gave him someone to talk to. Everyone here was just boring. But, the good thing is that Russia was kicked out of every meeting that Lithuania was at. He never had to see that evil man again.

Lithuania sat at the other end of the room. America was talking about the wars around the world. Lithuania didn't care for war. Poland did, though. There was times when Poland was in war, Lithuania would worry too much. Poland never got hurt. He normally tried to stay out of it. There was one thing that kept running through his mind. Their marriage. He kept looking at the ring. "...The marriage of Lithuania and Poland..." he smiled down at the ring.

"What'd ya say, Lithuania?" America questioned.

"Huh?" He realized that he said that out loud. "Oh, nothing."

Sealand piped up. "I think he said the marriage of him and Poland."

"Is that true?"

Lithuania looked down. "Yes."

Everyone stared at Lithuania.

"Well, I like it. Everyone else?" England said.

A lot of murmurs flooded the room, liking that they would be married.

"It's official. I mean aren't you guys already dating? It would probably be best." America said, smiling at Lithuania.

"Thank you. I have one more thing to say though."

"What is it?"

"The death of Russia."

More murmurs ran throughout the room. These a little more frantic than the former.

"The death of Russia?" America questioned, getting a 'are you insane?' tone in his voice.

"Yes. I think the countries would fear less if Russia was dead. I know it's illegal, but it would probably make things go a little more smoother. No more countries living in fear. I can get my brothers back. They can have their independence."

America looked at Lithuania with shock. "I never thought I would hear this coming from you, Lithuania."

"I've thought about it for the longest time. I know that Poland wants to kill Russia himself. My brothers call me everyday telling me what Russia has done to them. It would be the best for everyone.

"Didn't Latvia say he wanted to go with me?" Lithuania heard Germany say.

"He does."

"What about Estonia?" someone said.

"He wants to fend for himself. He would just back to his own country."

"I don't know about that Lithuania. It is illegal, but if we can get every country to say yes, it could happen."

Lithuania smiled to himself. One of his top priorities was going to be taken care of. If Russia was dead, everything would go smoother.

The meeting ended sooner, things about the marriage and Russia's death popping up here and there. Lithuania was excited. He couldn't wait to tell Poland. Lithuania grabbed his phone out of the coat pocket. He pressed the numbers to Poland's number. "**Hello?**"

"Poland! I have good news."

"**Oh really? Tell me.**"

"I talked to America. I told him about the marriage. He said that it would work perfectly."

"**Yay! That's so like, awesome!**"

"I know. It can't wait."

"**Neither can I. Well, I'm going to let you get on with whatever you're doing. I love you.**"

Lithuania blushed at the statement. "I love you too, Poland."

He hung up the phone. He walked down the street to his hotel. He really wished Poland was here. It would make him feel much safer. He kept walking down the road, no citizens in sight. It's kinda creepy for it only being eight on a Saturday night. Lithuania sighed. He would be out of here in a few days.

At least he thought he would be.

The nation walked past an ally. Two hands grabbed the smaller nation and pulled him in. Lithuania struggled but the hands wouldn't let go. He tried screaming but the person covered his mouth when he took in air. Lithuania started to see dark spots cloud his vision. He fell unconscious in the mans arms.

Lithuania woke up in a large warehouse. He was chained to a large metal pipe that came out of the ground. He had no idea where he was. The little nation screamed for help. There was no reply. The little nation looked around him. He was on a small bed. He looked down. He was naked from his waist- up. Lithuania didn't like this at all. He hated it more when he heard a cheerful whistle nearby. He knew who always sang that cheerful tune.

"Oh, Lithuania, you look so beautiful when you're scared."


	3. Broken, Beat, and Scarred

**Black Dahlia**

Lithuania looked up. It was the person Poland hated. That he hated. "You're so glad to see me, your speechless."

"R-Russia."

"I love it when you say my name, Lithuania. It sounds so pretty coming from your mouth."

Lithuania wanted to say something. He tried. He couldn't. His entire body was paralyzed. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

"God, you look so cute. The fear on your face is almost enough drive me over the edge."

Russia climbed on the bed Lithuania was on and hovered over him. Lithuania wanted to tell him to get off, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to speak, it got locked in his throat. He wanted to scream, plead for Russia not to hurt him. Russia looked him in the eye. "Lithuania." Russia kissed him, pulling on his lips until they were bleeding. Lithuania instantly started crying. He never wanted this to happen. Russia kissed the tears off his cheeks. "Lithuania, don't cry. There's no need to cry."

Lies.

Russia turned Lithuania over, his fingers ghosting over the scars that he left. He giggled. He dug his fingernails into Lithuania's back, drawing blood with each stroke. Russia stopped at his pant line. "I want these off. I want to see your perfection."

"...d-don't.." Lithuania pleaded, using all the strength in his body.

"Did I hear you say no?" Russia questioned, holding on to Lithuania's side with force. "You don't reject what I want, Toris."

He let go of Lithuania's side, pleased with the bruise that he left. "I want this to be like when we were together. It needs to be exactly like that."

Lithuania just cried. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped. He couldn't call for anyone. He couldn't ask Russia to stop. It would just result in more pain. He wished Poland could hear him. He would beg for Poland to find him.

"Lithuania, look at me."

Lithuania looked into the amethyst eyes. Those eyes were so innocent, yet evil.

"Good. Now close your eyes."

Lithuania did what he said. He closed his eyes. Russia kissed him again. He kissed along his jaw, his neck, his torso, all the way down to his waist, every one leaving small, red marks. He started undoing the button. Lithuania gasped. This only made Russia smile more. Russia threw the pants of him. He took Lithuania's length in his mouth. Lithuania gasped again. This made Russia suck harder. Lithuania involuntary moaned. Russia let go. "You always liked it when I did this." He licked the head. Lithuania moaned again. Russia knew how to make him tick. "Say my name, Toris." Russia said, taking him in again.

"I-Ivan."

"Again."

Lithuania gasped. "Ivan."

"Scream it. I know you want to."

"I.." Lithuania gasped out. "Iv.." Lithuania felt himself getting closer. Heat began pooling into his lower area. "Iva... Feilks!" he screamed when he came. He gasped. He looked at Russia.

Russia had stopped. He was looking at Lithuania with pure hatred in his eyes. "That wasn't my name, Toris."

"I k-know. I don't know what came ove-"

Russia slapped him. "Shut up."

Lithuania cried out in pain. Russia began talking. "After everything I just did, you can't even say my name. Instead, you say his name. The bastard that stole you away from me. I can't believe you are getting married to him."

"How do you-"

"I said shut up. I have people on the inside. They told me that you want me dead. They even told me that Poland wants to do it himself. He won't be able to. I can't die, Lithuania. But, you can. So can your little lover. For all we know, he could be dead right now."

Lithuania gasped. 'Poland could be dead? My love could be dead? No, he can't be. It's impossible. He can't be...' Lithuania started crying again. Russia kissed the tears rolling down Lithuania's cheeks again.

"He's not dead, Lithuania. Though, if you don't say my name, he could be in the next few days. Understand?"

He nodded. He tried looking into Russia's eyes for some sort of comfort, but they showed was hate and lust. It made Lithuania sick to even know this man. It made me even sicker for letting him do what he wanted to him. He looked away.

"I will get you to say my name, Lithuania. No matter what it takes." Russia got up from the bed. He started walking away. "I'll be back tomorrow, Toris." he said, looking back and smiling.

Russia walked out the door. Lithuania heard his car start and drive away. He could finally relax. He laid there in silence, trying to keep his consciousness.

A few minutes past by, and he heard a buzzing. He looked behind him. His coat was hanging from the post of the bed. His phone was ringing. Russia didn't take it. He reached for it, the chains giving him just enough leeway to grab it. He looked at the caller ID. Poland.

He answered it frantically. "P-Poland."

"Like, yeah. You sound like you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Help me." he whispered, and fell unconscious.


	4. The Disappearance of Lithuania

**Black Dahlia**

Poland dropped the phone "Damn it."

He knew this would happen. He just always has that feeling. "Liet, I will find you, and help you."

He heard a small moan. He hung up the phone and ran. He grabbed his keys and ran out to his car.

He had to get to Lithuania as soon as possible.

America was sitting in the hotel bedroom. About to fall asleep, he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" he answered, groggily.

"America! Thank god your up!" Poland screamed through the phone.

"Yeah.. So, what's up?"

"Liet got kidnapped. I have this weird feeling the it was by Russia."

America immediately sprang up out of bed. "Lithuania was kidnapped?"

"Yes! I have to find him." Poland screamed again.

"Poland. Get here quick. Stay in the hotel. We'll alert other countries."

"Thank you America."

America hung up. "Lithuania was kidnapped?" he heard the voice on the other side of the bed.

"Apparently. I'm glad that you have no evil ex that I have to worry about, England."

England smiled to himself. "Just be glad that you aren't my ex."

"That was mean."

"I'm a mean person."

"Are you nice enough to give me a kiss?"

England laughed. "I am. But, I don't feel like moving."

"Then I'll move."

America got in bed and got closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller nation. "Now will you give me a kiss?"

England looked up at him and smirked. "Yes." He planted his lips on America's. America pushed him back with the same force. America was soon hovering over England. America latched onto his neck. "Alfred.. Don't you think this should wait?"

America looked up at him. "But, it'll be three hours before Poland gets here." he whined, wanting it now.

"Alfred, don't argue with me. We can't do this."

"But, why?"

"Because we need to tell other countries about Lithuania's disappearance."

"...Fine."

They got up and got dressed. They went down the elevator, America pouting all the way. They went up to the front desk. "Call every country in here, please." England said, "And tell them to meet in the conference room." They walked to the room that one of the meetings would be held in, one of the earlier ones. They waited for the rest of the countries to come.

After a while, each one getting there call, they filed into the room.

"Why do we have to be in here at such an ungodly hour?" Germany said, trying to give a tired Italian a place to lay his head.

"It's for important news."

"What is it?" Switzerland said.

"There's been a disappearance of a country."

Everyone gasped. "Which one?" they all said at the same time.

"Lithuania."


	5. Never

**Black Dahlia**

Murmurs went throughout the room. Many being 'Oh my god' and 'who did it?' None of these questions could be answered. The only thing they had helping the situation was that Poland thought Russia did it. It probably was true. Russia loved the nation, just in a creepy, sadistic way.

"Everyone, shut up!" someone screamed from the back of the room. Everyone looked back towards the door.

"Poland, your here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Did you tell them the news?"

"England was the one to tell us." Germany said.

"Thank you. England, what are we doing?"

"We were just speaking to one another, talking about Lithuania."

"No, what are we going to do about Liet?" Poland snapped.

Some nations gasped. Others stared. They weren't used to seeing Poland this distraught. Not even during wars. He looked horrible. He looked like he had been crying the whole ride to Lithuania. He cared a lot about Lithuania. He hated this for happening.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Poland. I would be the same way if it happened to Artie here." America said, pointing to England.

Poland laughed. "So, what's the game plan?"

"We're planning on launching teams of countries to investigate."

"Okay, are the teams established?"

"Not yet. We can do that now, if you want."

"Please."

"Okay. Japan, I want you to be with Germany and Italy. You are the Axis Powers. You'll be our search team. Poland, have you called Lithuania recently?"

"Yes. That's how I know he's been kidnapped. He called me saying that he needed help." Poland looked down. A single tear dropped onto the wood table.

Everyone fell silent.

"Don't worry, Poland." Japan said, smiling at the nation. "I'm sure Lithuania's fine."

"Dude, you should go get some sleep. The situation's not going to get better with you staying up, worrying. I'll go up to the desk with you." America said, a lot of the other nations agreeing with him.

Poland nodded silently. He followed America to the desk. America bought him a room and gave him the key. "Give me your phone. I need it to trace the call you made to figure out where Lithuania's location is."

Poland handed him the phone. He turned around and pressed the up button on the elevator. When it dinged, America stopped him. " We will find him Poland. Don't lose faith."

Poland nodded, walking into the elevator. "Thank you, America." Poland said as the doors closed. America saluted and walked back to the conference room.

The door dinged shortly after Poland got on. He walked into the hall, looking for his room number. He quickly found it. He walked in, finding the bed. He striped down into nothing and laid down, thinking of what could be happening to Lithuania right now. Nothing is what he wanted to think, but he knows that's not the case. A lot of things could be happening.

"God, Liet, I hope you're okay." he sobbed into the pillow.

Lithuania wasn't okay, as Poland had wished. The bleeding hadn't stopped in his back, he was freezing, he didn't know when Russia would be back, he was scared. He heard steps on the floor. Lithuania pushed the phone under the pillow his head was on, it was his only chance of being saved. He couldn't have his only chance taken away.

"Lithuania, I'm back~" the Russian said in a singsong voice as he came into the room.

Lithuania didn't say anything. Russia sighed. "The silent treatment. I hate that. Speak to me, Toris."

"Russia.. Why are you doing this?"

Russia walked over to him. "What did I tell you about questioning me?" he spat.

"That you would hurt me."

"Yes, I will. I've come to clean you up. I can't have you moan my name in ecstasy if you're dead, now can I?"

"No, you can't."

"Good. Turn over."

Lithuania did what the man said. It was the only way out of here.

Russia climbed on top of him. He got gauze to make the cuts stop bleeding. He laughed when Lithuania screamed when he touched one. It made Russia want him more. "I remember when I do would do this. You only made me want you so much more. Your fear is what got me so.. hot." The Russian licked him lips. "You look beautiful." Russia wrapped the gauze around the smaller nations torso and turned him back over. "I want to fuck you. Now." Russia said, grinding his hips on Lithuania.

"...As you wish, Russia."

"Don't call me Russia, Toris. Call me Ivan. Like you used to."

"...Okay, Ivan."

The Russian laughed as he took his clothing off. Lithuania couldn't look at the man without throwing up. He could only imagine Poland, his love, in his mind.

"Toris, why won't you look at me?"

"I'll look at you Rus- I mean, Ivan."

"Then do it."

Lithuania turned his head towards the Russian. He took in all of him, trying his hardest not to get sick.

"Good." Russia got on top of the smaller nation. "Are you ready, Toris?"

Lithuania thought for a moment. All he need to do was think it was Poland doing this to him. Not this evil person. "...Yes."

Russia smiled. He looked at the fear on Lithuania's face. He took his length and guided it towards Lithuania's opening. He inserted it. Russia moaned once it was fully sheathed. Lithuania gasped. He kept picturing Poland in his mind. He pictured what their marriage would be like. He pictured how the world would be when Russia was dead. He pictured everything that made him happy.

"Damn."

Russia broke Lithuania's thoughts.

"What's wrong, Ivan?"

"Nothing's wrong. Toris. I've just never felt this kind of ecstasy from someone before. Even when we were dating."

Russia thrust out of Lithuania and back in quickly. He kept doing this until he started some type of rhythm. Lithuania kept Poland's image in his mind. He was mouthing 'Feliks' over and over. Russia kept moaning Lithuania's name. The thrusts got faster and hit deeper points in Lithuania's body. He could feel himself getting closer with every thrust. Heat began pooling into his lower regions again. He finished with Russia. "Toris." Russia's body flush against Lithuania's. "Feliks..." Lithuania tried to say Russia's name, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Russia growled. He hit Lithuania with as much force he could. "It's always him! It's always about him! He doesn't love you! I DO!" Every sentence ended with a hard blow to Lithuania's body. "I-Ivan. I'm sorry.."

"No, you aren't! I'm the one who loves you! Get that into your head!"

Lithuania just stared. "You need to get that through your head. Say that you love me. Now."

"...I love you." Lithuania whispered.

"You do? Then show me how much you love me."

"H-How?"

"By saying my name when you finish. I won't let you leave until you do."

Russia got up from the bed. He threw his clothes back on. "I'll be back, Toris."

Lithuania stared at the ceiling.

'_...I'm never getting out of here..._'


End file.
